


Bilbo tells a story

by BeryllaTuc



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Warm fluff for a warm heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeryllaTuc/pseuds/BeryllaTuc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved the idea of Bilbo loving to tell stories on christmas and of his very special audience loving to hear him talking! (this time they decided to invite their bear friend Beorn -who just couldn't leave his beloved animals behind so he took them with him eheh-)<br/>I hope you'll love it too :></p></blockquote>





	Bilbo tells a story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosq/gifts).



[](http://s1382.photobucket.com/user/beryllatuc/media/hollyjollychristmas_zpsb9he77uf.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the idea of Bilbo loving to tell stories on christmas and of his very special audience loving to hear him talking! (this time they decided to invite their bear friend Beorn -who just couldn't leave his beloved animals behind so he took them with him eheh-)  
> I hope you'll love it too :>


End file.
